Fasteners may be used on machines, vehicles, and the like (collectively, “machines”) to facilitate routing of wires, wiring harnesses or cables (collectively, “cables”) used for electrical communications, electrical power and to facilitate the connection of non-metallic parts, such as interior trim components, to the frame of the machine, particularly the interior of the cab. Typically, such a fastener is placed on the frame and then welded to the frame. For example, in a machine cab both cables and non-metallic parts must be attached to the interior wall surface of the cab frame. To install the cables or non-metallic parts, a fastener is first welded onto the surface of the interior wall of the cab. Disadvantageously, the heat of the welding process on the interior wall tends to distort the exterior surface on the opposite side of the wall. This distortion creates an uneven appearance on the exterior wall surface that may still be visible even after the application of a coat of paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,563 issued Feb. 27, 2007 (the “'563 patent”) discloses a fastener with a U-shaped clamping region that grips components. The fastener comprises a first leg and a second leg. The disclosure describes a stud being first welded to the frame wall of a machine and then the fastener being “screwed” onto the welded stud. It is this type of arrangement, one that requires a part to be welded directly to a frame wall, that produces the distortion described above and desired to be avoided. What is needed is a fastener, that may be used for attaching both metallic and non-metallic parts and that is configured such that it may be projection (drawn arc) welded to a frame wall. In such projection welding the fastener is heated until the contact surface or seat is able to adhere to the frame when placed on it. Thus, heat distortion to the exterior of the frame wall is minimized or eliminated.